The Perfect Moments
by Alexandermylove
Summary: Magnus has had many adventures but this is one road that he has never traveled down. Is he ready to take that final step with Alec? Another Malec proposal but this time it's- Alec's turn! (rated M for smut but you can still read if you don't like smut)


**A/N: Happy Malec Day! **

**So a couple of weeks ago I received this request:**

**So, I really would love it if you'd write a little Malec proposal one shot! Like, in my head I imagine Alec being the one to propose involving the scattering of glitter all around the apartment, Chairman Meow sauntering through with the Lightwood ring on his collar and a stuttery shy little love confession which ends up with Magnus in tears. I'd love this and you forever! Thank you!**

**I guess you're going to love me forever because look what I wrote for you! **

**I'll admit that I changed it up a bit (like the fact that this is far from small) but hopefully you still like it! **

**For all of you guys who don't like smut, you can still read the beginning and end bits just ignore the middle part that I marked off. **

* * *

><p>Alec couldn't sleep. He had been lying awake for hours staring up at the ceiling, his heart pounding in his ears, stress headache building up in his temples, and skin becoming clammy because of his nerves.<p>

He finally found himself rolling out of Magnus' embrace and heading to the closet. He got dressed as quickly and quietly as he could before sneaking out of their bedroom.

His plan wasn't set to go into action until 9 in the morning and it was currently 2, but he extremely doubted that he would be able to lie in the bed for so long without having a minor panic attack.

He went into the living room and settled down onto the couch, placing his elbows on his knees and hunching over trying to steady his breathing and the fast pace of his heart but it just wasn't working.

He heard a small meow and bent down to pick up the small form that was Chairman Meow. He scratched the small creature behind its ear and the tiny creature purred out his appreciation. "You couldn't sleep either, hmm?"

He pet the soft fur for a moment before saying, "It's a bit early but we can still set things up, right?"

The cat meowed and he took that as a yes.

He wasn't exactly sure if it was considered crazy to be having a conversation with his cat at 2 in the morning or not but so far it was the only thing that was keeping him remotely calm.

He stood, taking the Chairman with him and walked into the kitchen. He reached into one of the drawers and took out the glittery ribbon that he had hidden there. Magnus didn't cook so it had been the perfect place to put it. He placed the Chairman on the counter as he grabbed a pair of scissors to cut a piece of it from the spool before taking off his family ring.

It was the ring that he had worn for as long as he could remember and he found himself stringing it onto the ribbon and then tying the whole thing around the Chairman's neck.

The rest of the plan involved scattering glitter all over their apartment and cooking the warlock a gigantic breakfast but he supposed those two things could wait until a more reasonable time.

He took the Chairman back into the living room and laid down on the couch, the cat curling up on his chest.

* * *

><p>Magnus rolled over in his sleep, arm instinctively reaching out for the familiar warmth that was supposed to be at his side. When his hand hit cold sheets, it didn't register at first but as it kept searching and kept coming up empty, it was enough to wake him up.<p>

The warlock cracked open an eye to see that besides from him, the bed was empty.

Where was his boyfriend?

If he had been called in to fight demons, he wouldn't have left before telling Magnus first.

And when Magnus rolled over to see that there was no light emitting from the crack under the door that led to their attached bathroom- he knew that the boy wasn't there either.

Magnus threw off the blankets covering him and got out of the bed. The air was a bit cold against his exposed torso but he sucked it up and continued to the door that would lead him out of the bedroom and into the living room.

He pushed it open and spotted familiar raven hair peeking out on one side of the couch.

He opened his mouth to speak but before he could Alec beat him to it.

"Are you nervous?"

Nervous for what? He searched his mind for anything that he should be nervous about at 3:30 in the morning and came up blank.

He heard a small sound and the warlock realized that Alec was not talking to him but to the Chairman.

About what though?

"You're not?" The younger boy continued, "But what if he says no?"

The cat meowed again.

Magnus moved further into the living room until he was only a few feet away from the couch and asked, "What if who says no?"

* * *

><p>Alec almost jumped out of the chair at the sound of Magnus' voice. The warlock normally would not have been able to sneak up on him- but it just goes to show how distracted he was.<p>

"Magnus!" He turned around to see his love standing behind him, only a few feet away from the couch. His hair was down and mused from sleeping and his face was free of all makeup. Alec's heart skipped a beat at the sheer beauty that was currently in front of him.

Said warlock furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before walking around the side of the couch and settling on the Shadowhunter's lap.

"Are you okay, darling? Why are you up so early?"

"I just- uh-umm-"

He was already jittery to begin with but now with Magnus _so close_, one thin arm wrapped around him, giving him his full attention, Alec felt like he was on the verge of passing out. Magnus had told him that he loved him a countless number of times and both had expressed that they wanted to spend the rest of their little eternity together but what if Magnus didn't want to take this step?

The warlock had never been married before- that was something that he would have told Alec- what if there was a reason for that? What if he said no? Alec wasn't exactly sure how he would react to that.

"Alec?" Magnus brought his free hand up to cup the Shadowhunter's cheek.

He took a deep breath. Whatever Magnus' answer was, they would address it when they got to it. Alec just needed to get his question out first.

He reached up to grab onto Magnus' hand that was on his cheek and intertwined their fingers together- trying to draw strength from it.

"Can I ask you something?"

Magnus' eyes burned into his own, he nodded his head and squeezed Alec's hand.

"You know you can ask me anything."

Alec took a deep breath and decided to let it all out:

"I am a completely different person from the one one that I was when we first met. I was 'in love', with my parabatai but but I had never experienced anything even remotely romantic before. Never been kissed, never been on a date, never had someone to sit on my lap at two in the morning-"

"Technically, it's three now." Magnus interrupted with a smirk.

Alec rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean, but anyway- I had never known, just how amazing it would feel to love and be loved. I had no idea that it would be so pure and beautiful and strong that it would physically ache being away from you. I never knew that it would change me, finally force me discover myself and accept who I am as a person. Make me admit to what I want and learn that there is nothing wrong with it. That there is nothing wrong with us."

He took another breath, he was feeling slightly dizzy and lightheaded and his heart was beating like a jackhammer but he kept speaking:

"And I'm not doing the best job at this but what I'm driving at here- is that I am so grateful for you Magnus. Grateful that you are in my life. Grateful that you gave me the time of day when I walked to your apartment asking you out on a date. Grateful that even when I am tumbling down a flight of stairs, because I wasn't watching where I was going, you think that I am 'adorable' instead of a bumbling idiot. Grateful that you put up with me and all of the baggage that comes with me and my family and line of work. Grateful that I get to wake up in the same bed as the most beautiful man on the planet each and every single day, and see your eyes looking back into mine and knowing that what I feel isn't just one sided, that you have to feel it too because when I look into your eyes, I know that everything will be okay and I know that we will get through anything. So Magnus Bane, after that extremely long winded, roundabout way that I just took to finally get to this question, will you-"

He started and his voice cracked slightly. He took in one more shaky breath before trying again, "Will you marry me?"

* * *

><p>Magnus had almost been expecting it- what else would the shadowhunter want to ask after proclaiming his love like he just did?- but the warlock still found himself pulling in a surprised breath.<p>

He loved Alec more than anything or anyone. They had agreed that they both wanted to spend an eternity together but he had never known if they would ever take this step.

Now he knew the answer.

His heart felt like it had stopped beating, like he had died or that this surely was a dream because it seemed too good to be true that he had finally found someone that loved him and cared for him and wanted to spend the rest of their life with _him. _

But Alec was really there and he was waiting for an answer so he opened his mouth and said one word:

"Yes."

"Really?"

Magnus laughed once and nodded, "Really." He leaned forward until he could press his lips to that of his love's.

* * *

><p><strong>*smut starts here*<strong>

He shifted so that he was straddling Alec, running his hands through the boy's long raven strands and making the shadowhunter moan into his mouth.

Alec's hands ran over the bare skin of his back, causing goosebumps to raise on the warlock's skin.

They eventually had to break away for air but Alec was quick to attach his lovely lips to the skin of the Magnus' neck, kissing and suking and biting, possibly marking his skin but as the boy started to rub circles into his thighs he couldn't find it in himself to care.

He was way too caught up in the way his boy- fiancé now- was making him feel. The combination of the physical pleasure and all of the emotions of love and trust and devotion and adoration for the Shadowhunter that was Alec Lightwood-it was almost too much.

Magnus couldn't bite back the moan that was building in his own throat and eventually threw his head back, arching his spine, and letting out a truly shameless one, long and loud and not making any attempt to hide his want for the boy beneath him.

He looked down at Alec and found himself meeting those familiar blue eyes that were now almost completely lost in their lust. He grinded his hips down once, slowly, tantalizingly, all while keeping his eyes locked with those of his fiancé.

He did it again and again, each time seeming to go slower than the last but also feeling better. Somewhere in the middle, Alec started to thrust his hips up every time Magnus moved down and they had some pretty good friction going.

And friction was all well and good but it wasn't going to be enough- it would never be enough compared to when he got to experience all parts of Alec.

The boy seemed to be able to read his mind because he moved his hands so that they were cupped beneath Magnus' ass and stood up, taking Magnus with him.

He wrapped his legs around Alec's waist and his arms around his neck and brought their lips together again.

His Shaodwhunter walked into their bedroom, pressing Magnus against a wall, which caused their crotches to rub together in an amazing way and causing both of them to let out moans.

Alec grinded against him faster than how they had on the couch but it was still not fast enough for him.

"Alec-" He breathed out into the other boy's mouth.

Said boy smiled up at him, "Yes?"

That smile did something to the warlock and he felt himself becoming impossibly harder. Almost painfully so.

"There are two things wrong with this situation-"

Alec raised an eyebrow, there was an amused look on his face but he tried to make his voice sound concerned, "Oh really? What would they be?" He attached his lips to Magnus' neck again, slowly creating marks on his skin.

"One: that we are both wearing way too many clothes-" He paused, throwing his head back as Alec lightly bit his collar bone, "And two-" He gripped the raven black hair in his hands and used it as a way to lead the boys head back up so that they could look into each other's eyes.

"Two is that you aren't inside of me right now, darling."

Alec's pupils dilated until Magnus could no longer see the blues of his iris'.

"I think I can solve both of those problems." The Shadowhunter said before quickly leading them over to the bed and throwing Magnus down onto it.

Before he could complain about the loss of skin contact, Alec was on top of him, kissing his way down his neck. He felt those beautiful lips and teeth and tongue moving against him in an almost sinful way.

He reached the warlock's nipples, tongue circling around the right one once before biting down lightly on the nub. His hand came up to squeeze the other one between his fingers. Magnus couldn't help but squirm under the boy's touch. The shadowhunter knew how sensitive they were and he loved to play with them and tease them until Magnus was practically falling apart beneath him.

After Alec decided that he had had was enough, he continued to move down the long caramel torso, pressing open mouthed kisses down Magnus' stomach until he reached the waistband of his fiancé's pants.

The warlock could feel his heart beating wildly in anticipation as Alec's fingers slid under the fabric of both his pants and underwear and slowly slid them down, down, down before he felt cold air against his hard member.

He rose up on his elbows and looked down at his fiancé just in time to see Alec take his penis into his hand and descend on it, taking most of it into his mouth in one go.

Magnus felt his eyes roll back in his head and he his back involuntarily arched. There were many times that Magnus couldn't believe that Alec had never been with someone before him because the Shadowhunter was so impossibly _good _at everything that they tried together.

Everything.

Alec moved back up until he only had the tip in his mouth. Magnus watched as those beautiful pink lips sucked at the tip, his tongue moving over the slit while his hand moved up and down Magnus' long length.

Magnus was vaguely aware that he was moaning quite loudly but he couldn't really find it in himself to care. While Alec was doing this, he did not care if all of Brooklyn could hear him.

His long fingers found their way into Alec's raven strands, running through them over and over again as he experienced the bliss of the Shadowhunter's lips on him.

Suddenly, Alec moved down on the member again but this time- he swallowed, taking the older man's whole length into his mouth. Magnus almost screamed out in pleasure as he felt himself pressing against the back of the Shadowhunter's throat. The boy swallowed again, hollowing out his cheeks and running his tongue along the underside of his dick and Magnus had to stop himself from coming right then and there.

He tightened his grip on the boy's hair and pulled, causing Alec to moan too, and the vibration of it to travel through his whole entire body. It reached a point where he couldn't take it anymore and he pulled on the boys hair again but this time as a way to get him to stop.

"Get-up-here-" Magnus panted out.

Alec came off of it with a 'pop' sound and smiled down at Magnus as he moved so that he was hovering over the warlock again.

He leaned down so that he could press his lips to Magnus' and the older man tasted himself on Alec's tongue.

The boy broke away to grab the lube that was on their bedside table and Magnus watched as he opened the bottle and coated two of his long white fingers in it.

He pecked Magnus on the lips once more before pressing a finger against his entrance. He circled around it once, twice, three times, before pressing it into of him.

Alec slowly moved it in and out of him a few times before adding his second finger. The digits thrusted and scissored and crossed, stretching out his walls.

The Shadowhunter was biting down on his lip and his brow was furrowed slightly. Magnus' heart stuttered at seeing just how much his love was concentrating on giving him pleasure.

Magnus reached out a hand, trying to find the lube that Alec had set down somewhere on the bed. His hand eventually came into contact with the bottle and he opened it, quickly slathering some on his hand and covering Alec's throbbing member.

The Shadowhunter understood without Magnus having to say anything. He removed his fingers from Magnus and took himself into his hand. He lined himself up with Magnus' hole and in one swift movement, thrusted inside of the warlock.

Magnus couldn't stop himself from screaming out this time and his nails dug into Alec's back, trying to bring the boy closer, closer and then closer still, he wanted to feel the Shadowhunter _everywhere_.

Alec brushed the hair away from the warlock's face and looked down at him, "Are you okay?" His voice was slightly concerned as if he was afraid that he had hurt his fiancé.

Magnus nodded before eagerly kissing Alec again. "Just move-" He breathed out and Alec didn't have to be told twice.

He set a steady pace that had Magnus clawing lines down the pale skin over and over again.

He just had to say one word directions and Alec was able to give him exactly what he wanted.

He breathed out the word 'harder' and that set the Shadowhunter to gripping onto the headboard to get more leverage to fulfill Magnus' wishes.

He wrapped his legs around Alec's thin waist, urging him to go even deeper.

The Shadowhunter shifted his position slightly and when he thrusted, he hit that bundle of nerves that had Magnus arching off the bed and his toes curling and him screaming out in wordless pleasure.

Alec hit that spot over and over again, each thrust coming faster and harder and deeper than the last until Magnus couldn't take it anymore. He felt a familiar clenching feeling in his stomach and he knew that he was on the edge of a cliff, so so close to falling off of it. Alec's thrusting started to falter and he knew that his love was close too.

The boy reached between them and took Magnus' dick in his hands. Alec only had to pump him a few times before his whole body was filling with hot pleasure, his vision going white and he was coming, thick white ropes covering their stomachs.

It wasn't very long after that Alec was coming too, filling him up with his warm seed. The boy had his eyes closed and his arms that were holding him up were shaking. Magnus loved watching Alec come. He always looked so open and relaxed and just absolutely gorgeous with his skin flushed and hair all messed up and lips slightly swollen.

***end of smut***

* * *

><p>When they were both finished, Alec gently pulled out of him and positioned them so that the warlock was now on top and Magnus moved so that he could hear Alec's heartbeat.<p>

The Shadowhunter rubbed circles into the skin of Magnus' back and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Are you okay?" He asked for the second time that night and Magnus smiled at his love's concern. As if Alec would ever be able to hurt him in that way.

"I'm more than okay. I'm perfect."

"You _are _perfect." The younger boy agreed with him.

The warlock found himself smiling even wider at the compliment and pressed feather light kisses to the Shadowhunter's rune covered chest.

"I love you, Alexander."

Alec hummed his contentment and pressed another kiss to his forehead, "I love you more."

They laid like that for a while and Magnus found himself drifting off before he was woken up again by a rather loud meowing sound.

Alec seemed to be in the same position because he started, jumping slightly at the sound and letting out a loud, "Oh!"

He shifted beneath Magnus so that he could reach down and take the Chairman into his hand and deposit him onto the bed with them and saying, "I almost forgot."

Magnus sat up and snapped his fingers, cleaning them up and magicking a pair of boxers for both of them as to not (further) scar the cat for life.

"Almost forgot what, darling?"

Alec sat up as well and his fingers started fiddling with something that was at the Chairman's neck.

Magnus noticed that it was some kind of ribbon- Alec finally got it free and slid a small round object off of it.

"Will you wear my ring?" Alec asked while offering his Lightwood family ring out to him.

Magnus knew that it was a Shadowhunter tradition to give their family ring to the person that they wanted to marry. But he could have never, in a million years, been able to guess that the same tradition would apply to him one day.

In all of the centuries that he had been alive he had experienced many many horrible Shadowhunters. Ones that had threw away the plates he had eaten from, ones that didn't bother to remember his name, ones that acted as though them speaking to him and giving him the time of day was a privilege to him. But now- now here was someone from the same exact race who wanted to give him his family ring? Who was willing to give him- a downworlder, a person who was half demon- his last name?

The number of nephilim that that would upset was probably bigger than his age but Alec didn't care. He felt his eyes burn with tears.

Clearly he had taken too long to reply because Alec started to backtrack, "Or-um- you don't have to- if you don't want to. We can get you a different one if you- if you-"

Magnus cut off his stuttering by pressing their together. "No. We don't have to. Of course I'll wear your ring." He smiled and after quickly wiping at his eyes, held out his left hand.

Alec smiled in return before sliding the ring onto Magnus' second finger.

The warlock looked down at it. He had looked at it many times over the years that he and Alec had been together, he had always found it beautiful, but somehow he found it even more beautiful once it was on his own hand.

"I lied when I said that I was perfect before-" He started, still looking at the ring.

"This moment right here-" He continued, "_this _is true perfection."

He looked up at Alec and the emotions that were swirling around in the too blue eyes- the openness, honesty, adoration, happiness, and love, so much love- was almost overwhelming.

This was the man that he was going to marry- the first person that he was ever going to take that final step with and he was excited.

Excited to create more perfect moments with his future husband.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you guys think? Do you like this engagement fic or my other one better? **

**If you favorite and leave me a comment I will love you forever! **

**Have an awesome rest of Malec day!**

**-Alexandermylove **


End file.
